Fairy Tail Summer
by Angelic Demonz
Summary: A drabble collection of all the things Fairy Tail gets up to during summer. Mainly Natsu/Lucy with occasion Gray/Erza and general Fairy Tail family fluff. Prompts were taken from Luthienxoxo's Little Rush of Summer contest on Quizilla with permission.
1. Prompts

_**PROMPTS**_

[1]➸ What time is it? Its summer time!

[2]➸ Road trip!

[3]➸ Camping with the Whole Gang

[4]➸ Only when I'm drunk

[5]➸ Never gonna leave this bed

[6]➸ Love letter

[7]➸ Teenage dirtbag

[8]➸ There she goes again

[9]➸ Hot tub night at my place!

[10]➸ Mad tea party

[11]➸ To the beach we go

[12]➸ Riding with the top down

[13]➸ Another Bob Marley kind of day

[14]➸ Going all night long

[15]➸ Give it a jumpstart

[16]➸ Summer carnival

[17]➸ You bring the kerosene, I got the matches

[18]➸ Hanging like a cigarette

[19]➸ Dry Grad definitely wasn't "dry"

[20]➸ I think we need a bigger boat

[21]➸ I CAN surf, damnit!

[22]➸ You're stealing my sunshine

[23]➸ No! Not on the boat!

[24]➸ So much brighter at night

[25]➸ Don't worry, I fight dirty

[26]➸ Like a right hook, knock you off your feet

[27]➸ Midnight Rendezvous

[28]➸ Hope it never ends

[29]➸ Campfire stories

[30]➸ Meet me behind the old school

[31]➸ It's Freddy vs. Jason tonight

[32]➸ T.P that bitch's house!

[33]➸ Are you sure skinny-dipping is a good idea?

[34]➸ Rooftop stargazing

[35]➸ Co-ed sleepover, baby

[36]➸ Shock me like an electric eel

[37]➸ Dude, it's a pool party

[38]➸ The sun goes down alone

* * *

><p><em>I'll try and keep them in order ^-^<em>


	2. What time is it? Its summer time!

**_What time is it? Its summer time!_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Natsu..." Irritated twitch.<p>

"Yes Lucy?" Innocent blink and wide grin.

"...What time is it?" Another twitch.

"Summer time!" Wider grin.

Glare.

"Ehehe... 6AM?"

Evil aura.

"NATSU, GET OFF MY BED AND OUT OF MY ROOM **NOW**!"

Cue hurried scrambling and a mad dash away from the furious blonde.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 54<p>

_I wanted to try a new style. Ended up kinda weird though. For those of you who don't get it, Natsu pounced on Lucy at 6AM on the first day of summer. She was still sleeping though, and wasn't all that pleased. Also the "first day of summer" is arbitrary since they don't have school._

_This series mainly NaLu cause both me and a close friend of mine adore the couple :3  
><em>


	3. Road trip!

**_Road trip!_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"What?" She hadn't just heard him right, had she?<p>

"We're going on a road trip!"

Impossible. A road trip? As in cars? Transportation? And _Natsu_ was saying this _happily_?

"Natsu... Are you feeling alright?"

"The idiot doesn't understand what a road trip is."

"_What did you just say, Droopy Eyes_?"

"Bring it, Squinty Eyes! I'm not the one who wants to _walk_ the whole _road_ trip!"

Oh. That explains it.

Still, a grin appeared on her lips. Maybe, this would be fun.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 88<p>

_I'm trying to do humor... and probably failing. Ah well._


	4. Camping with the Whole Gang

**_Camping with the Whole Gang_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Just how did you get us lost already?" fumed the blonde.<p>

"I did not! We're just... looking for something!" protested Natsu.

"Yeah; the camp." Lucy deadpanned, sighing as she pushed aside yet another overhanging branch. "Face it Natsu; we're lost!" she snapped, plopping down under a tree. It was getting dark and it might be dangerous to go farther at night.

"Aye..." Happy chimed, flying up to nap in a branch above her.

A tremble passed through her; it was cold here, for summer.

A arm slung around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm chest. "N-Natsu?"

"You were shivering." He stated, hugging her tighter.

She thought about telling him that they had firewood and a fire mage to light it with, but decided against it. She kind of liked this position, to be honest.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 146<p> 


	5. Only when I'm drunk

**_Only when I'm drunk_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>Brown eyes widened in shock as the pink-haired boy pulled her in, crashing his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss. She was frozen with shock, unable to move.<p>

Regaining her senses, she pushed the boy away, stammering out, "N-Natsu! W-what are you doing?" A faint taste of something sharp and sweet lingered on her lips... was that wine?

"Did I do something wrong, Lucy? Gray said I should just be direct..." Yup, he was well and truly drunk, swaying from side to side in an almost comical fashion.

"About what?" she snapped, still furious.

"Isnt it obvious? I love you, Lucy-chan..." His voice was husky, tinged with the slightest bit of lust. Even so, his eyes were sincere, though alcohol probably clouded his better judgment.

And then he kissed her again, but this time she didn't pull away.

...Though he did get a good slap when he went for her shirt.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 156<p>

_...Couldn't resist the ending XD_


	6. Never gonna leave this bed

**_Never gonna leave this bed_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Gray... How exactly did they get like this?"<p>

"No clue."

Cue sweat-drop from the Titania.

What were they discussing?

How in the world Natsu ended up cuddling Lucy in her bed, with the girl's arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried in his chest.

Let's not even ask why the other two were in Lucy's apartment in the first place. You don't particularly want to know.

"...Should we wake them?"

"Hell no. You wanna be here when Lucy wakes up and explodes?"

"...Point taken."

"Besides, Squinty Eyes looks like he's enjoying himself."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

**:Extended Ending:**

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Natsu nearly flew up as high as the stars from the kick Lucy gave him.

* * *

><p><em>Yeeeesssss perfect drabble! Unless you count the extended ending... But still!<em>


	7. Love letter

**_Love letter_**

_[Gray/Erza]_

* * *

><p>Everyday Erza was smothered with adoration from fans, admirers, and even fan-boys.<p>

And everyday, Gray smouldered a bit more.

"Eh? Whats that, Erza?" an unimportant guild member asked.

"Oh this?" She held up the pink letter in her hand, decorated with hearts and other pink things. "It's a love letter I got just now."

No one in the guild quite knew why Gray suddenly snatched the pink paper out of her hands, or why he stormed out of the building while ripping it to little pieces.

...Maybe its better that way.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 94<p>

_Gray seems OOC in this... Cant help it though. Love Letter and Fairy Tail just do not mix to me._


	8. Teenage dirtbag

**_Teenage dirtbag_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>Glare.<p>

Blink.

Glare.

"What?" Lucy finally asked.

"What were you doing with _him_?" Natsu snarled, jerking his head in disgust at the retreating back of their newest acquaintance. Dirtbag wasn't a term he would use all that often, but it certainly was fitting for the younger boy. How the son of the esteemed chief of this village turned out like that was beyond anyone.

"Getting information about our request, idiot. You think I would talk to someone like him otherwise?" A roll of her eyes punctuated that sentence, finally showing her disgust.

"Oh." Now he was the one blinking blankly, wondering just why he got so upset in the first place.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 115<p>

_Credit goes to my friend (who will remain nameless) for the plot of this one; I really didn't know what to do for this prompt. She wanted me to make Natsu burn him to crisp, but I took pity on the boy XD_


	9. There she goes again

**_There she goes again_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>Lucy watched from afar as Levi shot down yet another one of Jet and Droy's attempts to woo her over.<p>

_There she goes again_, she thought.

A soft sigh escaped her lips; when would she meet her own Prince Charming? Levi was lucky, having two boys fawn over her all the time.

Little did Lucy know that she had already met her soul mate; not a gallant prince on a white horse, but rather a fierce dragon who would protect her with his life.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 84<p>

_I cant exactly say I believe in soul mates, but... I couldn't find another word to put there._


	10. Hot tub night at my place!

**_Hot tub night at my place!_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"H-hey, are you sure this is okay?" Lucy mumbled, drawing he towel tighter around herself in embarrassment.<p>

"Why not? They invited us." Erza stated, slipping into the water.

"But still..._ why are we all only in towels_?"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 40<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:Extended Ending:<strong>

"What wrong with it Lucy? You want us to take them off?"

"_**No way Natsu**_!" Cue Lucy somehow lifting a giant rock and smashing it on the fire mage's head.

* * *

><p><em>Mm... Brain fail on this one. A mad Lucy is fun to write X3<em>

_And so many line breaks for such a short drabble lol.  
><em>


	11. Mad tea party

**_Mad tea party_**

_[No pairing]_

* * *

><p>"Um..." Poor Wendy. A couple days into her first arrival into the guild, someone decided it would be a <em>magnificent<em> idea to host a tea party in celebration of... well, who knows. Of course, this being _Fairy Tail_, a fight had broken out within minutes curtsey of Gray and Natsu, and now the poor blue-haired girl was witnessing first hand what she had been warned about all along.

It was surprising she was spared for this long anyway.

"Ano... Maybe we should be-" she was abruptly cut off when a table flew directly at her, barely giving the poor girl time to dodge before it smashed into pieces where she had been standing moments prior.

"Look what you did now, Squinty Eyes! You nearly hit Wendy!"

"Shut up! If you hadn't dodged out of the way, it wouldn't have gone over there, Droopy Eyes!"

"What kind of stupid logic is that?"

"So your saying your more important than Wendy?"

"I didnt-"

"Men fight with their fists!"

"A-ano... Its fine, really..."

"What are you saying, Wendy? What if they had hit you? How uncivilized!" And now Charle decided to pipe in as well.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 202<p>

**:Extended Ending:**

A quiet chuckle left Makarov as he slipped away from the crowd, an all too innocent look on his face.

Yes, his newest member would get along fine with the rest of the guild.


	12. To the beach we go

_**To the beach we go**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>The hot August sun beat down on the four teens relaxing on the beach, making it the perfect day for swimming.<p>

So of course, Natsu couldn't just let Lucy suntan all day, right?

_Splash._

"NATSU!" Grinning, the boy hurried away, tossing the now empty bucket onto the sand, still dripping of seawater.

Though even as the blonde girl chased him across the beach (much to the amusement of their teammates), a small smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 78<p>

_That was pretty fun to write. Classic summer fun~_


	13. Riding with the top down

_**Riding with the top down**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>A red convertible with the top down sped quickly down the road, running beside the shore of the beach. The wind tugged at her hair as she reclined into her seat. What could ruin this perfect summer moment?<p>

"Ugh... I'm feeling sick, Lucy...** *ulp***"

Oh yeah...

There was that.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 50<p>

_This is slightly AU since I don't think they had convertibles in Fairy Tail. Not much I can do about that. At first, I didn't understand the prompt at all. I've never actually heard this phrase used... I feel like an idiot XD_


	14. Another Bob Marley kind of day

_**Another Bob Marley kind of day**_

_[No Pairing]_

* * *

><p>For once, the Fairy Tail guild was completely silent.<p>

...because they were all passed out, sprawled across every imaginable surface, glasses of beer littered everywhere they weren't.

"Really, guys, again?" Mirajane murmured, a fond smile playing on her lips. "Lucy, Levi, could to help me out here?"

"Hai~" It was a pattern for the girls by now; Mira and Lucy would bring the members to the back of the guild where they kept beds intended for this purpose, and Levi cleaned up all the trash.

Bang. "Woah, what happened here? Did a dark guild attack us or something?" Three pairs of eyes turned towards the door which had been thrown open, revealing a boy with dark blue hair.

"Ah, no nothing like that, Romeo. They just had a bit too much to drink, that's all." Mirajane reassured...

The poor boy nearly face-faulted.

Why did he want to be a mage again?

* * *

><p>Word Count: 156<p>

_Not my best work, but I think it's okay. I had no idea who Bob Marley is... I had to go ask __Luthienxoxo herself XD So she directed me to the song This Afternoon by Nickelback, and after reading over the lyrics I thought this would be fitting._

_...And I still don't know who Bob Marley is._


	15. Going all night long

_**Going all night long**_

_[No pairing]_

* * *

><p>Lucy didn't even bother to look up as something smashed to bits beside her, instead burying her head deeper into her pillow and groaning loudly.<p>

Really, all she wanted to do was get _some sleep_. But not even that little luxury was granted to her, because Gray and Natsu had been fighting _**all night long**_.

She didn't care that the were smashing up all the inn's furniture, she didn't care that there would be hell to pay when the manager sees the damage done in the morning, _all she wanted to do was sleep._

And as another pillow slammed into her head, she knew that wasn't going to be possible.

If only Erza was here...

* * *

><p>Word Count: 115<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:Extended Ending:<strong>

"_**Would you two just be quiet!**_"

For a few blissful minutes there was a stunned silence.

...Before the fight resumed once more.


	16. Give it a jumpstart

_**Give it a jumpstart**_

_[No Pairing]_

* * *

><p>A cooling sea breeze blew on the deck, and a certain blonde mage closed her eyes in bliss. If only this moment could last-<p>

Without warning the boat lurched forward, and a squeal ripped itself from her throat as she clung on to the railing for dear life.

"Wh-what?" No one answered her, but the crew members hurriedly headed below deck, and frantic yells could be heard.

It was a small ship, barely able to hold the 10 people currently on it, so she found the main cause of the disturbance quickly.

"You _**idiot**_! Didn't I tell you not to let the fire go out?" Someone, probably the captain, snapped.

Lucy paled visibly. A vessel like this relied on an internal fire to keep it running; when it burned out, the ship stopped moving. And judging by the captain's reaction, they didn't have a way to light it again.

The one day Natsu decides to stay home, she observed wryly.

They were so screwed.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 165<p>

_So... Wanna know why I didnt update yesterday? Its cause of this prompt. My brain just died. Hence why the drabble has nothing to do with the title. Bleh.  
><em>

_Now you have two choices; be nice and imagine she has Sagittarius with her at this point in time, or be cruel and imagine she doesn't. XP  
><em>


	17. Summer carnival

_**Summer carnival**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Lucy, Lucy, look! They even set up a stand for ramen!" She couldn't help but grin at her hyperactive teammate as he ran here and there, marveling at the array of colors and stalls.<p>

She had been pulled here and there for the past hour, gone on more rides then she could count, visited what must have been hundreds of stands, and they still weren't done. Not that she minded all that much; it was fun.

"Come on, Lucy!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her off somewhere.

"Eh? Where are we going now?"

"Just follow me!"

He pulled her away from the main carnival to a secluded hill, pulling her down to sit with him.

"What are we doing, Natsu?" she questioned again, a bit annoyed.

"Wait!"

"For wh-" As if on cue, a firework exploded above them, a shower of sparks lighting up the sky in a instant. In a moment, it was followed by another, and another.

"Wow..." breathless, she watched the sky with fascinated eyes, unconsciously leaning closer to her companion.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 182<p>

_Didn't know how to end this one... so the end is kinda choppy. NaLu fluff :3_


	18. You bring the kerosene,I got the matches

_**You bring the kerosene, I got the matches**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"...What?"<p>

"I said, you bring the kerosene, I got the matches!" Natsu reiterated, either not noticing or bluntly ignoring the fact that considering the blonde was standing right in front of him, it was highly unlikely that her blank look was one of "Could you repeat that I didn't quite catch it" rather then "Have you gone entirely out of your mind?". Because, in his mind, there was nothing at all complicated with the simple statement.

"I heard you." Oh. "What I want to know is, what for?"

"To go wandering in the woods, of course!"

"..."

"...What?"

She really should have expected that from him, really.

With a soft sigh, she decided to point out the most obvious problem, and ignore the idiocy of this whole venture. "But your a _fire mage_. Cant you just light the lamp on fire yourself if you really need it?"

"Silly Lucy! That would ruin all the fun of a summer exploration!"

She was very tempted to ask how, or just how this whole thing was suppose to be fun at all, bust kept her tongue in check.

"Sure, whatever." Taking that as a sign of submission, he ran off (most likely to go get those matches), leaving Lucy to wonder just what she was in for this time.

* * *

><p>Word count: 228<p>

_Fail. That's all I have to say. _

_You know, this was SUPPOSE to be #17, since I have this slight OCD bout going in order, but... Well I couldn't really come up with anything cause the prompt scream preplanned arson. And seriously, arson doesn't go with any of the characters, cept maybe Natsu, and he doesn't need kerosene or matches. So, in an effort to get this out of the way, this popped up in my head._

_Yeah._

_OH YEAH. I just remembered. I think my word count is off. Not because I did something stupid like include the title or otherwise, but I think it has to do with format that I'm using (occasional perfectionist that I am, every chapter has the same complicated format, even though it doesn't matter at all when I transfer it to , and the only who will see the original document is me and maybe that unnamed friend (**WHO STILL HASNT GOTTEN AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN ACTUALLY CALL HER SOMETHING OTHER THEN UNNAMED FRIEND**) I mentioned before.) and what exactly my word processor counts as a "word" :/. Just be aware of that. I'm not going to bother changing it or anything, or even get the correct numbers for upcoming drabbles, cause I'm too lazy and don't like breaking rituals XD If ones wrong, the rest might as well be, goes my twisted logic._

**_EDIT: 8/23/11_**

_I finally figured out how to reorder chapters! XD So this will now take it's proper place as number 17~  
><em>


	19. Hanging like a cigarette

_OKAY much as I dislike starting off with AN's, I will this time so your not all "What?" and brick me :3_

_I don't get this prompt. At all. In the slightest. Not even a tiny- okay, you get it. SOOO, in another effort to get something out of the way, I decided to apply my powers as the authoress and completely ignore the first three words XD Which leaves us with "Cigarette", which is much more workable with then a phrase I've never heard of strikeand is too lazy to look up/strike._

_So without further a due, the missing #18! …Not that any of you were aware it was missing, or that this series was numbered at all. -_-"_

Hanging like a cigarette

[Gray/Erza]

"Smoking is bad for you, you know."

Gray blinked at the Titania owlishly, wondering if that was sole reason for her dragging him to a remote corner of the guild.

Realizing she was probably waiting for an answer, or maybe a heartfelt apology and declaration he would never touch a cigarette again, he replied, "...Yeah."

"Then stop."

He didn't bother explaining that he couldn't, because there wasn't much of an alternative to relieve the stress he built up with this job and harassing and being harassed by Natsu all the time, and-

But then he realized he just did, because he was speaking out loud the whole time. Flushing slightly, he was glad he stopped when he did, because his next thought should never reach her ears, no matter what.

_And wanting you._

"Really?" Gray swallowed nervously; was her voice just a bit more breathless then usual, or was he just imagining things? "I think there's something else you can do..."

That was all the warning he got before suddenly being pinned to the wall, a pair of slightly warm lips pressed again his own. All coherent thought went out then window after that, and all his brain could process was that Erza Scarlet was kissing him, and he was kissing back.

And neither of them seemed to mind in the slightest.

After the resulting war for dominance (because even if it was Erza, Gray would not stand to be submissive so easily), the parted after it was decided air was a necessity for survival.

"I guess that works too," he muttered after catching his breath, his tone slightly husky.

In the end, she got what she wanted; he never really needed a cigarette again. And if the two got something else out of that, well, neither of them would complain.

Word count: 307

_BLEH even after taking liberties with the prompt, I still fail at making this half decent D: Don't get me wrong, I love Grayza, I really do, as much as I adore NaLu, but somehow I absolutely FAIL at keeping Gray and Erza in character..._

_In short, both this prompt and Grayza in general hate me._

_ANOTHER thing I just remembered XD. Gray smoked in the very beginnings of the manga, though it was dropped later on. Its not really a well know fact, since it was only for the first chapter or so and not that many people notice something like that, so congrats if you knew what I was talking about. I wouldn't even know if I wasn't randomly looking at his info page on the Fairy Tail Wiki XD_

_**Edit: 8/23/11**_

_Moved to number 18~  
><em>


	20. Dry Grad definitely wasn't dry

_**Dry Grad definitely wasn't "dry"**_

_[Slight Gray/Erza]_

* * *

><p>The entire guild was drunk. Again. But this time, Levy, Lucy, and even Mira were among them. Why?<p>

Lets start at the beginning. Levy passed the S-Classed Trials. Yes, weak little Levy, who everybody mocked. What can I say, she had Gajeel backing her.

Anyway, because of that, someone prepared a toast, that was suppose to be _nonalcoholic_.

Well, long story short, it wasn't.

Interestingly enough, no one detected the bite of alcohol until they were too intoxicated to care. The ones who couldn't hold their liquor were already passed out, but most of the guild was livelier then ever.

Erza and Gray were lip-locked in one corner (thank god everyone, themselves included, were much to drunk to remember in the morning), Cana and Marcao were in one of the rooms in the back (lets not even get into just what they were doing in there...), and Natsu and Gray were trying to kill each other.

...It makes you pity the guy who's left to clean up this mess.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 169<p>

_One of the cover pages of the manga said Levi won, I think. If not, then just slap an AU onto this, I don't really care..._

_Kinda irritable today, dunno why. By the way, sorry that I haven't updated the last two days. Between going to the beach yesterday, and a Harvest Moon streak the day before, I didn't have time._


	21. I think we need a bigger boat

_**I think we need a bigger boat**_

_[Slight Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Let's see, we need rations for the next couple days, clothes, water... Will there be water at a deserted island?" Lucy muttered to herself, pacing on the dock where the rest of her team was loading their stuff onto the boat.<p>

"Lucy!" Natsu called, but either she couldn't hear him, or was simply ignoring the boy.

"What about food? Natsu and Gray eat like pigs, so we'll need to pack a lot... And clothes..."

"_Lucy!_"

"Erza always carries a bunch of stuff in her suitcases and I don't think any of us want to try persuading her to leave some of it..."

"_**Lucy!**__"_

"What?" she finally snapped, whirling around to glare at him.

"I think we need a bigger boat..."

Cue sweat-drop as she noticed that the poor little craft was piled high with supplies and trying hard to stay afloat.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 149<p> 


	22. I CAN surf, damnit!

**_I CAN surf, damnit!_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>Twitch.<p>

Snicker.

"I can surf, damnit!" Lucy snapped.

"You don't need to be ashamed," Mirajane gently coaxed, but the effect was drowned out by Natsu and Happy's laughter.

"I can!" Grabbing a surfboard from the rack, she proceeded to head to deeper waters.

"Lucy!" Natsu called from the shore.

"What?" She growled, trying to steady the object with her hands while scrambling on, only to slip off again and again.

"Your trying to get on the wrong side! Flip it over!"

"...Oh..."

Sighing, he waded out to join her. "Here, I'll teach you."

She ducked her head to hide the light blush that suddenly coated her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 115<p>

_Before you ask, I don't know how to surf either... So Lucy might as well be doing it right and I wouldn't be able to tell . And would a surfboard be transportation? Cause then this drabble is moot. Oh well._


	23. You're stealing my sunshine

**_You're stealing my sunshine_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>A shadow suddenly fell over her sun-tanning form, and Lucy cracked an eye open to give an one-eyed glare at the intruder.<p>

"Natsu... Do you need something?" Behind the seemingly polite words there was a threatening tone, one that the fire mage completely missed.

"Play with us, Lucy!"

"No. Now move."

"Come on!" he pleaded, giving her the heart-wrenching puppy-dog eyes.

He really did look adorable like that... She shook it off. No way. "No! Now move, your stealing my sunshine."

That crushed, despairing look as he walked away...

"Wait up, Natsu!" Scrambling up, she chased after him.

Like she always would.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 108<p>

__Cheesy ending is cheesy.__

_Thanks for all the nice reviews and messages~ Sorry if I'm not doing the best at replying to all of them, but I try. ^-^  
><em>


	24. No! Not on the boat!

**_No! Not on the boat!_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>He trailed his lips up her neck, leaving butterfly kisses up to her jawbone.<p>

"N-Natsu, we're on a boat..." Lucy muttered weakly, biting back a whimper when he brushed against her weak spot.

"Gray and Erza are asleep by now, Lucy," He murmured, bringing his mouth up to nibble on her earlobe.

"But we- _ah_~! A soft gasp left her lips when he lightly nipped at her neck, pushing her down onto the single bed in the cabin.

"What?" he breathed, nuzzling her slightly.

All she could do was whimper as he slowly started tugging her shirt off, his eyes darkened with lust. "N-Natsu..." she breathed, this time coaxing him further.

He slipped her shirt off, crashing his lips onto hers and tangling his hands in her hair-

"_What_ are you two doing?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to an annoyed looking Gray before springing apart, blurting out, "Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 156<p>

_Ugh I fail at smut... Thank my nameless friend for helping me on this one too. _

_I don't think this is enough for me to have to bump my rating up just yet..._


	25. So much brighter at night

_**So much brighter at night**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>Lucy never questioned just why she adored the stars so much. Whether it was because she was a celestial mage and it just came naturally, to like staring up at the glittering counterparts of what were some of her closest friends, or it was because of some other inexplicable reason, she didn't know or particularly care.<p>

Nor did she care that a couple of the townsfolk probably found her just a bit weird for coming out to this quiet hill at midnight, simply to gaze at the constellations. They didn't bother her (much), and she was perfectly content with keeping to herself on these nights.

Bust apparently, there was something different about tonight.

"Can we join you?"

She looked up in surprise, only to see grinning fire mage and his blue cat.

No motives were questioned from either party, and none were given. She simply smiled and replied, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Word count: 151<p>

_Somehow, I get the weird feeling that in my couple week absence my writing style has changed drastically. :/ Though that implies that I **have **a writing style, and am not just spewing whatever random plot bunnies happen to come to mind._

_Which is very possible._

_*Ahem* Yeah anyway, the motives thing refers to him not asking why she was out on a hill in the middle of the night when sane people are sleeping, and her not asking why her was there and wanting to sit with her. In case I wasn't completely clear. Which, me being me, I'm sure I wasn't._

_...On another note, that means I'm not sane as it's past 2AM as I'm typing this XD_

_Sorry for the long delay, I was... Caught up in stuff. Right, lets go with that. Stuff being watching Megaman NT Warriors, D Gray Man, World Destruction, and catching up on some other manga/anime ^-^"_

_ I know, I'm a horrible authoress. _

_And yes, I mean Megaman with the virus attacks and blue net navi XD. It's just research to completely rewrite an old fic of mine, that's all. Nothing at all to do with the fact I find Chaud Blaze an adorable egoistic jerk.  
><em>


	26. Midnight Rendezvous

_**Midnight Rendezvous**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>There weren't many of the factors about this meeting that make up a regular rendezvous, such as a discussion about just where it would take place, when, and what to do if they were caught.<p>

In fact, the only thing that made it any different from two acquaintances running into each other and deciding to spend some time together, was the look passed between the two that somehow spoke without words that they would be there, at midnight, at the usual spot, and to not bring anyone else along. And somehow, despite Natsu's naturally oblivious nature, and Lucy being a bit preoccupied with lightly sobbing, the message was passed without misinterpretation.

And so they did show up at that special hill on midnight of that very night, all alone with one worried and the other still slightly upset.

And yet somehow, with his clumsy attempts at cheering her up, a smile did light up her face.

Because no matter how upset she was, being with him and knowing that he cared, she really couldn't cry.

And maybe, just maybe, it was the knowledge that for that short time, she could pretend that he was all hers and hers alone.

* * *

><p>Word count: 199<p>

_Ffsdfsndkfjsk I FINALLY finish the two drabbles I had skipped before, and then, in a stroke of genius, decide to skip two more. Something is seriously wrong with my thought process..._

_This drabble fails in the beginning, then gets marginally better into the acceptable zone towards the end. Which is pretty much the last two paragraphs._

_Don't ask why Lucy's crying. SHH, its a secret... cause I didn't bother to think that far._

_Now, let it be know to all that this was finished at around 3:30AM 8/16/11, an hour after So much brighter at night, with the other two coming somewhere in between. A time when even my parents are asleep and my brain probably isn't functioning at its best. That's my excuse for why they're not my best pieces of work._

_My net is out so posting em will have to wait til the next morning *cough afternoon cough* and after my friend reads em (cause she gets to em before the general public :3), and since I probably wont be waking til sometime noon and she might not bother to read em for a while, dunno when this will actually be posted. _

_Now, AngeliceDemonz is finally going to sleep like the vampire she is, while her friend's gone to bed long ago like the angel **she** is. :3 Looong story, don't ask._


	27. Hope it never ends

_**Hope it never ends**_

_[No pairing]_

* * *

><p>What was heaven really? If death separates us from the ones we love, could any place we go really be called a sanctuary?<p>

Looking around the rowdy guild, Lucy let a small content smile slip onto her lips.

No, her only heaven was on earth, with the rest of her adopted family.

* * *

><p>Word count: 52<p>

_In my defense, I DID try to stick to the prompt. But my train of thought went straight to angst with death, and death lead to the above musings on heaven... ^-^"_


	28. Campfire stories

_**Campfire stories**_

_[No pairing]_

* * *

><p>Lucy honestly had no idea when the rest of her team had decided to gather around the campfire. She didn't even know when they <em>built<em> that campfire. She could have sworn it wasn't there before she went looking for Plue.

But in their three minute absence, it somehow magically appeared (they were in a _cave_; where did they even get the wood?) and everyone was gathered around, listening to Happy tell a not at all scary ghost story.

"...What are you guys doing?" she tentatively asked, silently wondering if she wanted to know.

"Campfire stories, of course!" Natsu quipped brightly, grinning at their last missing member. "Com'on join us!"

And before she could even consider it, Plue jumped out of her arms, taking a spot by the fire and wildly thrashing his limbs around as if he was trying to say something, of which only Natsu seemed to remotely understand.

A small smile tugged on her lips as she joined them. Really, this was one dysfunctional family.

* * *

><p>Word count: 169<p>

…_I don't know... I just realized I never used Plue or any of the Stellar Spirits. So I tried to incorporate that... and this happened._


	29. Meet me behind the old school

_**Meet me behind the old school**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>She reread the note again and again, confusion showing on her face. The messy scrawl could only belong to Natsu, that much was obvious. But what did he mean, "<em>meet me behind the old school<em>"...? He didn't _go_ to school. Natsu was taught by Igneel how to read and write.

Shrugging, she headed off to the guild for the day to see if she could find the fire mage.

* * *

><p>Word count: 70<p>

_Yes, I realize this seems very incomplete. But they don't go to school! And I couldn't come up with anything creative._


	30. It's Freddy vs Jason tonight

_**It's Freddy vs. Jason tonight**_

_[No pairing]_

* * *

><p>"Its... what?" Lucy gave Natsu a perplexed stare, not understanding his statement. "Freddy versus... Jason?"<p>

Natsu gave an equally confused stare. After a few seconds, he stated slowly, "You know... the movie?"

When she still had that blank look, his expression quickly changed to a horrified one. "You've never watched it?"

She barely got a reply out before she was being dragged to the nearest theater, armed with two tickets to the latest showing. She didn't bother asking where he got them.

But hey, at least she got to spend time with the pink-haired mage, right?

* * *

><p>Word count: 100~!<p>

_This is something I can so see my friends doing to me... If I wasn't halfway across the continent now. T^T Sorry, homesick I guess. I'll write stuff that makes more sense once its over XD OCCness galore in this orz._

_Perfect drabble! ...Well, according to my document writer anyway. Probably not in anyone else._

_Dedicated to my friend Scarlet (referred to before without a name but now wants to be called so) cause I think she would definitely do this to me XD_


	31. TP that bitch's house!

**_T.P that bitch's house!_**

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Uh... Natsu?" Lucy glanced at the objects in his possession and got very bad feeling. "What are you going to do with those?"<p>

She really hoped that carton of eggs in his hands and the wheelbarrow full of toilet paper he dragged behind him wasn't for what she thought it was for... but what other use was there for such strange supplies?

"Oh, someone told me it would be fun to decorate Erza's apartment! Its a surprise, so don't tell, okay?" For a second she wondered if he was joking, but his face showed nothing but naïve joy and ignorance.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't find it very nice surprise, and Erza certainly wouldn't either, but before she could blink he was already gone.

"Uh oh," she muttered under her breath. All she could do was hope he lived through this...

* * *

><p>Word count: 150<p>

_So I like poking fun at his naivety. What about it? XD_


	32. Are you sure this is a good idea?

_**Are you sure skinny-dipping is a good idea?**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy asked, carefully pulling her robe tighter around her body. It was the only thing she had on, after all.<p>

"Of course. We cant go to this hotel without trying their hot springs!" Erza declared, causally stripping off her robe and slipping into the water.

"Most people put on swim suits, at least!" the stellar mage protested, hesitantly dipping her toe into the water. A bit warmer then she would have liked, but still at a relaxing temperature.

"I already convinced the hotel manager," Erza stated. "Come on!"

She had barely gotten in the water when the door slammed open. "Erza, Lucy! There's a-" Both boys froze at the sight of their teammates barely submerged in slightly cloudy water without a shred of clothing on, the steam not really doing much to obscure the sight. Apparently, they didn't bother paying attention to what room they were in.

A few moments of awkward silence later, Lucy was the first to snap out of it. "Both of you, **out**!" She shrieked, trying to cover herself while splashing water at them. That brought the other two out of their daze, and with dark blushes coating their faces, they stammered out something incoherent and backed out of the room, slamming the room shut.

She knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Word count: 231<p>

_Me and my dirty mind XD Head went straight to the gutter for a moment, then after momentarily contemplating Scarlet's suggestion of smut, I decided I didn't want to risk it and went with this. ;P_

_Mass update! ...Because I realized today there's only a few more weeks left of summer vacation for me and my friends went back to school yesterday. Since this is a summer drabble, I kinda want to finish during summer XP Just 6 more to write!~  
><em>


	33. 34 Rooftop stargazing

_**Rooftop stargazing**_

_[Natsu/Lucy]_

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything when he joined her on the rooftop, for once not saying a thing. She didn't mention that it probably wasn't safe for both of them to be up here, since the inn wasn't exactly built to have two teens sitting on its roof. She didn't even ask just how he always managed to find her when she didn't want to be found, and never when she did, though the question tugged at the corner of her mind incessantly.<p>

No, the pair just stayed quiet, even as Natsu gently pulled her into a hug, giving her the silent comfort she didn't even realize she needed.

* * *

><p>Word count: 108<p>

_Last line is infinitely cheesy. That's all I have to say._

_Okaaay. I'm sure most of you have noticed I've been gone for a while XD. Thats cause school decided to start, and all of a sudden I'm caught up in 2 or so hours of homework (sometimes more) each night, along with my idiotic decision to join Band when I havent even picked up a flute before last Friday :/. So there's another hour or so of practice right there. Put all that together with my bad habit of procrastinating on everything, and Grandchase, which I've been playing recently, and you get an authoress who doesnt update in forever. Sorry guys DX I'll try and get the rest of the chapters out soon, I promise! Theres only, what, 5 more after this? I might end up skipping 25 and 26 altogether, cause the prompts just bug me. _


End file.
